Zenon Drabbles
by Kameka
Summary: Assorted drabbles set premovies, in any of the movies, between movies, or at some point in the future. Spoilers for anything shown on Disney relating to Zenon, characters are not listed if the name is not mentioned have fun guessing Read the author's note


**Some of these drabbles are reposts while others are some that I've had in a file for who knows how long and decided to post tonight... The admin for this site took the original down for some reason (I wasn't sure why and they never answered to my email asking) so I'm putting them up again. **

**Note to the admin: Please note that this is NOT a list. Things are merely numbered for my own convenience and that of the readers.**

**All standard disclaimers apply. No infringement is intended.**

**Rating is G or K or whatever the current letter is.**

**Drabble # 1**

Zenon reached out and touched the deeply tanned face that was shown on her com. Protozoa, rock star of the world and the musician that millions of females would give anything to know him, to touch him.

And she was the one who did.

"Zoa, I just…" she trailed off, her misery clear in her voice.

"I know, Ze. I know. We just can't take the risk of someone finding out." Protozoa reached out one hand towards his com unit, tracing her blonde hair as someone called him. "I have to go."

"I love you, Zoa."

"I love you, too."

**Drabble # 2**

Loud music blares to life and lights flicker as they dance over the stage.

A guitar rests in hands callused by years of playing and a deep breath is taken.

Screaming begins, the sound a wave through the cavernous room, taking on a life of its' own as it competes for dominance with the music pounding from speakers.

The light solidifies on a single person and the roar of the crowd strengthens.

The music starts in earnest as men begin to play, their bodies twisting in a well choreographed dance.

Microphone enhanced voices ring out loudly.

Welcome to my world.

**Drabble # 3**

A guard offers a disbelieving smile as he stands aside to let a slip of a girl into the office, her blonde hair shining in the bright lights.

"Zenon, we have to talk..."

Five simple words that have been said a thousand times before to the curious girl - a curiosity that is the bane of adults' existence.

Hasn't she ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?

How can one girl get into so much trouble? How can one girl be right about so many things?

The bane of adults' existence -- and a reminder to live and never stop questioning.

**Drabble # 4**

It's always him standing in the spotlight. A plastic smile gracing his too perfect face as he's adored by fans that he takes for granted.

Why is he the only one? Why can't they see beyond the pretty boy looks and listen to something deeper than the accent?

Then they'd know that he's all smoke and mirrors -- all words and bright lights and expensive outfits.

They'd know he's not a true artist. Not like I am. He's in it for the money and the fans -- not the music.

When will they see me?

**Drabble # 5**

Paradise. This is absolute paradise.

There's a bright blue sky, warm air, a cooling breeze coming off the ocean, heated sand beneath bare feet...

There's not a human being for miles. Isolation. Solitude. At last.

No screaming fans, no bandmates, no rehearsing, no screaming agents. No expectations, no pleas for autographs or interviews. No cameras being shoved from every direction. No need to keep a gracious smile plastered across a too well known face.

There's nothing but the normal sounds of nature -- nothing but the quiet of peaceful surroundings.

It can't get any better than this.

**Drabble # 6**

Fear coils in a belly already filled with churning acid.

Is this the end? The end of a marvelous career -- the end of life as it's known.

Can it be anything else?

Nothing. NOTHING.

Pen is put to paper and no words magically appear.

The fickle muses have abandoned their Golden Boy for the first time ever. Is it the last?

Why? WHY? Is there a reason for this? Something currently unknown but extremely important?

Nothing.

Grief tightens steel bands around my chest and heart.

What am I supposed to do now? Can I do anything -- be anyone -- else?

**Drabble # 7**

Why is it always oh so easy for her to have a glory moment major? What's so special about her? What does she have that the rest of us mere mortals lack? Why is it that she can live her life without worrying about her so-called friends stabbing her in the back -- about friendships that aren't real but only based on fear or popularity? How does she manage to always save the day? Why does she always get the breaks no matter how much she screws up?

She isn't so extraordinary. Not really. Right?

Answer me!

**Drabble # 8**

"This is wrong."

"No. It's right. It's perfect."

"I don't..."

"You don't what? Want to? I don't believe you."

"You shouldn't -- it'd be a lie."

"Then come on!"

"Zenon..."

"Haven't you ever wanted an adventure, Neb?"

"I..."

"What about all those books you have on your bookshelves? Princesses and dragons and knights and quests... It'll be like our own quest."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever led you wrong, Neb?"

"No."

"Then come on. This could be the beginning of a whole new level in our friendship."

"Really?"

"You doubt me?"

**Drabble # 9**

Warm, firm lips were suddenly pressed against hers, the unexpected pressure causing her eyes to fly open as she looked at the face mere centimeters away from her own. Spiced tea and mint invaded her taste buds as her lips parted and a gently exploring tongue gained entrance.

It was the taste of home.

Mere moments later the caress was broken, Zenon staring with wide, innocent, unbelieving eyes at the face of the man who drew back very slightly. Even as she was aware of the moist breath fanning her face, she lifted a hand to her lips.

"What? Why?"

**Drabble # 10 **

The hallways are shadowed, lights dimmed to night-standard for the space station, and, as per usual for this time of night, basically deserted. The occasional person also wandered through, a wraith of old searching for something only he was aware of. It was a quest beyond normal imagining taking place as hundreds of people slumbered mere feet away. Even space itself seems lonelier, the dark vastness unforgiving to the tenth degree and cold -- oh, so cold. If a window is touched, the very blood in your veins will chill. But there is beauty, here. In the sense of belonging.

**Drabble # 11**

What draws people to space? The silence ... the quiet ... the peace? The sense of time stopping around them...

Living in a bubble with none of the things that makes Earth... Earth.

Is it less Human to live thousands of miles above the planet, dependent on cold, harsh technology every minute of every day? Is it completely unnatural?

Or simply honesty about their lives, their hopes, their dreams? Is it fear? Natural disasters that they don't have to worry about while up in the stars?

Have they lost a part of themselves ... are they trying to? Or are they searching?

**Drabble # 12**

I hate small, dark spaces! They're so antimatter major it's not even funny and they always shiver me out! Why am I here again? Oh, right. Zenon! Would there be _any_ other answer to that question?

How inky is it that I'm here while she's running around with an adorable major guy? If I were...

Ice, Neb. Just ice. Deep breath. Your B.F. needs you. She's always been there for you... now it's your turn to be there for her. Who else would she turn to?

Galaxy Scout Nebula Wade reporting for duty.

**Drabble # 13**

Orion turned and looked up as his private sanctuary was invaded by Commander Plank and Zenon Kar. The girl who claimed that aliens spoke to her using Protozoa's music. How exhilarating -- the very thing he lived his life for. Proof of the existence of aliens.

No one believed her, of course. Even Orion had his doubts.

Why would beings from another planet contact her? What was so special about her? Why would she risk the stares from people? She was an object of ridicule, like himself.

But maybe ... they could prove it's true. That Humans are not alone.

**Drabble # 14**

The garbage scow shudders as it fights Earth's gravity, walls shivering around warm Human bodies, metal walls and technology that could fail at any time the only thing between life and death.

Ohgodohgodohgod... This is not a smart idea. Why am I here? The military... But mostly Zenon. She's so sure she's right. She's so brave, open for adventure, for living life. Can I do anything but follow her example?

No, I can't. I have to do this, I have to stay calm and face my fears.

When it's over? Then I can panic.

**Drabble # 15**

Greg Smith lay on his back in his yard, cool, soft grass cushioning his body as he stared up into the night sky. The past few days seemed unreal to him. He met a gorgeous girl and helped foil a millionaire's plot to destroy one of the space stations.

Zenon. How ... contradictory she is. Someone who can't swim or ride a bike or carry money, but who can outsmart greedy millionaires.

Someone not afraid to ask for help -- or to offer it.

If the station's full of people like her ... it must be a pretty great place.

**Drabble # 16**

Zenon Kar stretched her neck as she looked up at the night sky from her vantage point on the back of Greg Smith's bicycle. It was strange but definitely stellanarious to be looking at the stars from Earth. They didn't seem farther away than they did when she watched them from the spay stay -- something that was majorly weird. She definitely _felt _farther away.

"What're you doing back there?"

"Just stargazing... Do you ever?"

"Like you don't see them enough! Yeah -- all the time. Usually with my dad."

"Will you think of me next time?"

"Definitely."

**Drabble # 17**

Patrick Stevenson was six years old when he first experienced a music concert and the sight held him transfixed.

Multicolored lights sliding everywhere and showcasing choreographed movements...

Music blaring from hidden speakers, the beat easily heard through the roaring of the crowd...

And the crowd... People were yelling and screaming, dancing, cheering, clapping... They were _living_.

It was absolutely perfect. Completely enchanting.

That was when he knew it without a doubt.

**Drabble # 18**

Mark Kar moved his head to the beat of Microbe's latest song. Although it was being played in his daughter's room, it was easily audible in the main part of the Kar residence. It was a good thing that he enjoyed most music.

"Mark, go ask Zenon to turn it down."

It was a shame his wife didn't.

"Astrid, she'll turn it down soon -- it's Protozoa's latest."

She shook her head. "I'm raising two kids. Unbelievable. Mark."

"She's a bright, adventurous, completely normal kid. Let her have fun."

"Let her have fun."

**Drabble # 19**

It was amazing. While she wouldn't have come here if she'd had a choice, it was definitely an experience, being on Earth.

There was color everywhere she looked. Green grass and trees, brightly colored flowers growing freely instead of being contained in hydroponics bays and by sterile gray walls.

A slight breeze stirred her hair and brushed against her skin. It was fresh air, not recycled. It even smelled slightly different.

A grid of roads continued forever, not contained by walls.

Earth just might be a pretty decent place to be.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

**Drabble # 20**

She waited in the shadows, watching as she maneuvered the pieces to this particular game. It was just like chess, that time-honored board game of pure cunning, strategy, and warfare. It was almost ridiculously easy, how she made these people -- people who professed to have total control of their lives and actions -- move and live exactly how she wanted.

She did this... They did that. Every action and an equal and opposite reaction.

She had _power_, something she'd dreamt of her entire life.

She influenced powerful people.

And she didn't even have to get her hands dirty.

**Drabble # 21**

"Get up, get up, get up!"

Nebula Wade groaned and pulled her blanket over her head, the thin fabric doing little to block out her B.F.'s chant.

"Nebula!"

The cover (and her pillow) was suddenly torn away, leaving her completely defenseless against the agile hands she just knew were lurking somewhere nearby, ready and waiting to act unless she did something to stop them. "Zenon," she moaned, "it's oh-dark-hundred. G'way."

"Cetus-a-petus! Have you forgotten what today is?"

There was a moment of silence.

Nebula sat up abruptly. "Why didn't you wake me?"

**Drabble # 22**

Zenon raced to the docking port occupied by the latest shuttle from Earth. Passengers were disembarking, some moving purposely while others got their bearings on the station. The unloading had already begun, items being moved to be put in one of the cargo bays. That's where Zenon headed.

A quick 'hello' and then she stood by. Her entire body was vibrating with energy.

The package she'd been waiting for was found and given to her. She shrieked her thanks, darting away with it in her hands.

She couldn't wait to find out what he sent this time!

**TBC eventually...**


End file.
